The Moore You Never New About
by August31Eniigma
Summary: Shannon Moore has a younger sister, Shay Demonica Moore. She loves him with all her heart, but when Shannon starts dating the daughter of the HitMan, things start to spiral in Shay's and Shannon's world.
1. My Introduction

Chapter 1

My name is Shay Demonica Moore. Yes, I am the sister of WWE Superstar, Shannon Moore. I am 18 years of age and Shannon is 24. He's my hero, I've always looked up tohim. He always calls my Demonica, I think he just likes to call me that because of its sounds. Shannon's dream became a reality when I was 16. He finally became a WWESuperstar, his gimmick was to be Matt Hardy's little MF'er. Everynight when I watched him, Matt was usually bitching at him. OH! I'm totally not talking baout me here! I'm 5'8, 172 lbs, long jet black hair , my eyes are green with a hint of blue and my lebret is pierced. Once Shannon left, I started to act up, which wasnt like me. I always got straightA's, never got into trouble and rarely caused any. On Decemeber 17, Shannon had recieved a message on the home phone that he didnt want.

" Hello Mr. Moore. My name is Amy Wilheyde, Im the principal at Union Pines HighSchool _( IDK if thats the actual principal...cont'. )_ Im calling about you sister Shay. Now she has been acting way out of expected behavior. Today, she literally threw a student through the fairly huge glass window in the Library Media Center. It would be most appreciated if you could come down here so we could have a confrence meeting. Thank You."

Thats what the message basically said. Shannon is my legal guardian because...well..... both our parents died...recently. He thinks thats why I am acting the way that I am. While in Chemistry class, I happen to look out the window because I heard a loud rumble.

" Ms. Moore, please return to your seat." My teacher, Ms. Traci said to me.

" Bite me bitch. Im looking at something." The sound I heard was no normal rumble. That sound came from my brother's Hummer. Ooooohhhhh nooo...... He stepped out of his vehicle, looked around, slipped his shads on, slammed the door so loud, China could most likely hear it and he headed towards the school.... Im fucked..... HELP!

**XxX Please R&R! I would much appreciate it! XxX **

**Fallyn**


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it, my name was being called down to the principal's office. Soon I

arrived to where my fate was in trouble.

" Ahhh..... Ms. Moore, see you decided to show. Please take a seat." my principal

said. Shannon wasnt in here, yet, til I heard him say to the woman at the front

desk that he was here for a meeting. When he stepped into the office, he looked

as if he was going to rip the flesh on my face off. After an hour long meeting, I was dragged out of the office by my brother and we rode the long way home.

"Demonica, why are you acting like this? You were always so good but now you are acting way out of hand. What's happening in that mind of yours?" he asked, ruffling the top of my head.

"Nothing." I said moving away from his hand.

" Well something is obviously bugging you."

"It's nothing."

" You're gonna have to tell me sooner or later." My attitude instantly kicked in.

" I DONT HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING SHER SHER AND YOU CANT MAKE ME!!" I snapped. I usually never use his nickname when I explode. He slammed on the

brakes and we skidded about 3 feet. It was a damn good thing no one was behind us.

" Never use that tone of voice with me." Shannon said in a very stern voice.

" Your not mom or dad, so I dont have to listen to you. I'm 18, I can do anything I want. You dont control me."

" YOU'RE THE GOD DAMN FUCKING REASON MOM NOR DAD ARE DEAD! I'M YOUR LEAGAL GURADIAN. WHO'S GONNA TAKE YOU IN!?"

" I'll ask Matt or Jeff. They both love me." I said through my tears. Shannon knew never to bring up why both of our parents died. He was right though, I was the reason why

they are no longer here. I was so pissed, I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped outta his Hummer.

" Shay Demonica Moore, GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS TRUCK RIGHT NOW!"

" NO! I'll walk the rest of the way!" And with that, I began walking home. Shannon finally figured that it was just a way to relax. Yeah, relax away from his ass. I finally

arrived home around 7:30pm, the vehicle I seen in my driveway was the last person I wanted to see.... especially now. My brother's girlfriend of 5 years, Fallyn Hart was

there. You might also know her as Venom. She's on the RAW Brand of the WWE. Do you like her? Cause I sure as hell dont! I hate that cunt more than I hate people

who think they are better, but obviously arent. I started walking towards the front door when I heard more cars pull in. Matt, Kimo, Monster, Yuk, Jeff and a shit load of

others. Shit. I completly forgot that my brother was having his Christmas dinner thingy, yeah..... whatever. Walking through the door, Fallyn was standing right there. Man,

if only I had my paintgun in my hand.

" Hey Shay! What's up!?" Jeff asked me.

" Not much Jeffarooni!" Jeff isnt my really cousin, but I've called him that ever since I was 3.

" Hello Demonica." Fallyn said to me calmly. Oh so this is how she wants to play, well two can play this game.

"Hey Canadaian slut." I replied with a grin.

" Oh Demonica..... that's no way to talk. I'm sure your cousin nephew will not allow that." I was surprised she didnt attack me. And what the hell is she talking about? None

of my blood relatives are here except for Shannon.

"What you talkin about Willis?!" Come on!!!! Thats a good line! I loved that show.

" You'll have to wait until dinner." she said promptly. UGH! I just want to punch her! Did I mention I hate her? CAUSE I DO!!! She thinks she's all that just because she

hangs out with OMEGA and The Core Group. Well lemme tell you something sista - you've mighta been born first but I'll live longer and Im healthier. Fuckin' drug abuser. I

love Jeff and I understand why he did it and I accept his apology but for her - she's on my hit list.

" Come on ya'll! Tome for some dinner!!!" Fran, Matt's girlfriend, called from the kitchen. Well let's just see what Ms. Drug Abuser has to say.... shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

We sat their eating and discussing mostly about the WWE, like normal.... I thought this was a Christmas dinner, not fucking WWE 24 fuckin 7 dinner! Damn.

" So Shay, how's school?" Kimo asked, which was odd because Matt was the one who usually asked about my academics.

" Nothing out of the normal..... grades could be better...... OH! I threw some guy threw a huge window and I told my teacher to fuck off." I said with a smile, continuing to stare at my plate. I had a feeling I had people looking at me, so I looked up and I was right. Nearly everyone was looking at me.

" I thought you threw a girl." Fallyn commented.

" Nope." Shannon was somewhat paying attention. " Sher Sher, is there something wrong? I mean, Fallyn said that there was some news... so I want to know what's up. You look stressed." I said with a small tone. Shannon whispered something to Slut and then she nodded.

" Everyone... we have an announcement." Shannon's face was glowing at this point. Oh brother.... " We're pregnant!" Fallyn squealed. Okay, now I know you're surprised that I'm not flipping out...... just wait.

" Congrats you two!" Matt exclaimed. Now with a different subject to talk about, everyone was talking more than before.

" Man, my chest is going to get huge!" Fallyn claimed as she pointed to her chest......idiot.

" Man Fallyn, your sure going to be busy. I mean with all of the doctor appointments, showers, buying new bras apperently..... but the very first thing you must do when that baby is born is," I stood up and glared at her. " GET A FUCKING DNA TEST, YOU WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and stormed up into my room and followed it up by slamming my door. I heard loud footsteps storming through out the house. Damn, it sounded like a fucking herd of elephants. It was at least an hour before anyone came up. I heard my brother banging on my door.

" Shay.... I'm not mad. Please open up the door." he said calmly. He really thinks Im gonna fall for that? He's a bigger idiot than I had taken him for, just to piss him off more,I didnt open the door, I just sat there, playing my guitar. Shannon had gotten really pissed off now, he kicked in my door and ripped my guitar out of my hands. Jeff and Matt followed him in.

" HEY! GIMME THAT BACK!" I screamed, trying to grab my prized possesion back. Jeff held me back. What the hell? " Jeff! What the fuck!? "

" Sorry Dem, I have to."

" You dont have to do anything." I said to him. I turned my attention back to Shannon and said something I shouldnt have. " You wanna know what the hell is wrong withme Shannon?"

" Yeah, I think we all would like to know."

" THAT FUCKING CUNT DOWNSTAIRS DOESNT DESERVE YOU! NOBODY DESERVES YOU! NOT A SINGLE MUTHAFUCKIN GIRL DESERVES YOU!" That... that recieved me a slap across the face. I bent down, in shock. My brother never layed a hand on me. Not only with that, he followed it up with a kick into my ribs. I thoughtI heard them snap. " !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out in agony holding my midsection. The Hardys did nothing. I think they were trying to digest it all in.

" Matt, grab her. She's going to live with you for awhile." Matt picked me up slowly, craddled me in his arms and he walked downstairs. My eyes widened when I seen Fallyn standing by the door, with a huge smile on her face and waving. Im I the only one who noticed that!? Apperently because no one else said anything.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on Matt's bathroom counter while he wrapped my ribs up. Man they hurt like hell. I cant believe Shannon layed a hand on me, let alone a punt to my ribs. As if I wasnt having trouble breathin already. Remind to thank him when I smack him upside his head.

" Shay, you're brother talked to me about putting you in like a rehab center type deal for your anger. He believes you need to go." Matt said to me as he finished up my ribs.

" He should consider going that ungrateful bastard. He's the one who punted me in my ribs and slapped me!" I retorted back.

" I know, I was there rememeber?"

" Then why didnt you stop him?" I asked hopping off of the counter.

" I didnt think he was gonna do that...."

" But you still didnt do anything after he did."

" I know. Jeff and I were both shocked. We couldnt move at that time."

" Whatever. Its over. Care to show me where I'll be sleeping? Im kinda tired and would like to lie down for a bit." I admitted to him. It was true. After the events today, all I did was want to sleep til dinner.

" Yeah, just follow me. Jeff packed some of your things for you, that way you'd feel a little bit more comfortable since you'll be here awhile."

" Okay." Matt and I walked through his house til we got to a Mahgony door. " Here we are ." Matt announced as he opened the door. We walked into my new "home". It was painted purple with black paintings on the walls. Jeff's work.. sigh... what you gonna do? Dont get me wrong, I love Jeff's artwork its just... I dont know.... maybe its that time of the month again. " Jeff filled the closet with some of our old wreslting gear for you. He know's how much you love that style."

" Tell him I said thank you."

" Can do. I'll let you sleep. I'll come get you for dinner when it's time." And with that, Matt went on continuing whatever Matt does. I decided to lay down on the huge Queen Size plush bed. I got bored 10 seconds later and decided to rummage through the drawers. Strangly enough, I think Jeff accidently left some of his hair dye in here cause thats what I found in one drawer. I have to admit.... that Neon Green was taunting me abit... I flipped over to the other side of the bed and rummaged through that drawer. I found exactly what I was looking for. Scissors. Perfect. I grabbed them out of the drawer and headed over to the huge mirror Matt and Jeff had put in. At least some people know how to treat a girl. I made sure the scissors were sharp to cut thick stuff and they were. I put my long ass hair up in a nice neat ponytail, even with it up it still reached my back. I looked out the window and the boys were outside. Good. They'll be busy for awhile. I walked back over to the mirror, picked up the scissors and grabbed my ponytail.

" Get ready for a new me. " I said to myself in the mirror. I taken the scissors to my and cut off half of my ponytail. Once I had taken it out, my hair reached my shoulders. I feel like I lost 5 pounds by choppin' that off. I did a little retouchin' here and there on my hair. When that tasked was complete, my hair was like an emo girls' hair style....sorta. I walked over to the drawer that had Jeff's hair dye in it and grabbed it. I began to dye my entire hair neon green. By the time I was done and my hair dryed, it was already 7:30pm. I heard Matt call for me.

" Shay! Time for dinner! Your brother is here, and so isnt Fallyn, so be good! " Damn. Why does my brother live off of these two!? I mean seriously, he has food at his house! Wait.... he has the IQ of a half eatin donut... and as for mcBitch downstairs.... I guess I'll TRY to be on my best behavior. Keyword: Try.

" Okay! I'll be down in a sec! " Just to add insult to injury, i put on all black clothing with a neon yellow fishnet and belt and did my makeup all dark like. I looked at myself one last time and headed downstairs. " Hey ya'll whats up?! " I said. Even turned to look at me and the look on their faces were like a deer was caught in headlights. Just what I wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

The reaction on their faces were priceless!

"Shay are you nuts!? What the fuck has gotten into you?" my brother blasted.

" What you don't like my new look Shannon? Well that sucks cause I'm keeping it!"

" To be all honest…… I sorta like it." Fallyn agreed. That was really weird…. But I do have to admit, she does have the same taste as me.

" Thank you Fallyn." We had dinner and Shannon didn't dare make eye contact or talk to me the entire time. This was great, I'm glad he isn't talking to me. I don't need him, right? The next couple of months flew right by, Shannon made little talk to me and I think I was getting under Matt's skin for reason. Is it bad that I kinda ruined his magazine cover sitting on the banister above his fireplace. I mean… it was a little spray painting accident, nothing to really worry about…. Right? Matt and I were over at Jeff's and the brothers were talking, I sorta over heard.

" Jeff, she is driving me absolutely nuts! Did you see what she did to my V.1 magazine cover!? She completely ruined it! I don't even think the office can send me another." Matt said loudly.

" Matt, she's is just a young, rebel teenager. After all, Shannon did punt her in the ribs and then proceeded to smack her across her face…"

" What's that got to do with anything!?"

" That's the reason why she is acting out."

" That little ungrateful bitch was acting out waaayyy before she came to live with me. I know what Im going to do with her."

" And what's that?" Jeff proceeded to ask.

" I'm sending her ass to military school." I heard him say that and I walked around the corner and stood in front of him. Matt seen me and must of realized that I heard him.

" Your not sending me off to military school." I bluntly told him.

" You're going Shay, and you cant stop me. You need this more than you know."

" You know Jeff was right, you are sick, twisted and demented….. but I'm like him – so .. am…I." I proceeded to take off out of Jeff's house and over to his garage. I could hear them both coming. I grabbed Jeff's favorite motocross bike. It was the fastest one he had and he barely rode it because it so dangerous. I revved it up without grabbing a helmet, and had taken off into the land of the Imag- I- Nation. I seen Shannon's Hummer pull in and both him and Fallyn came out. My sights were on the big double that Jeff had built. It was the huge one with the " J " alumminummi by it. All I could hear was the roar of the engine and the faint screams of my " family " sans Fallyn. I put the bike into 3rd gear and went wide open. I hit the jump and…….


	6. Chapter 6

" My life ended in the hospital, at 6:15 am, August 12th, 1992. I died of severe 2nd degree burns, dehydration,and I ended up in a coma. I will never forget you my older, wiser brother. I wish you luck on your future family with Fallyn. I know I was a rebel teen who just wanted her older brother back, Im also sorry for putting you through hell for the past 5 years, expecially the last one we had together. To your son or daughter, please tell them about me, and that I love them with all my heart and I will be watching over them. And to the Hardys, Fallyn and the rest of our beloved family, Im sorry If I have treated in a bad way or have hurt your feelings please forgive me. My soul is now at rest with the Gods above, or as Lynn calls them, the Willow can always come visit me at my grave or in the land of the Imag I Nation, I wont be to far from my family memebers, especally you Shannon. I will be by your side, chanting your name when you fight. I love you all and wish u well." - Shayanne Demonica Moore

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today**

*~Shannon's POV~*  
I cant believe I lost her. She was my only other sibling. Now I have no other family members. Mom, dad, and now Shay are dead. When she died in that hospital bedroom and the doctor came out and told me, I broke down crying. Fallyn was there to comfort me, but there was nothing she could really do. We were bringing another life into the world and the little boy or girl would never meet their Aunt Shay , grandma or grandfather. It's true, Shay and I havent been getting along since Lynn and I told her that Lynn was pregnant, I will for now and ever regret punting and slapping my sister. I was being so protective of Fallyn, I let my mind take control of my body and I layed a hand on my sister. I've never done that before and I was simply raised better. That night in the hospital I stood right by her bedside, holding her hand. Shay's hand was cold. There was no life left in it. I begged, pleaded and cried for her to wake up but it simply wasnt happening. I fell to my knees crying for my lil sister. Fallyn, at 15weeks pregnant was out talking to the doctor, through tears, Lynn asked me how I wanted Shay to be put to rest and all I wanted was a simple burial. I knew Shay would want the same for me if I died.

**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**

* The day of the funeral *  
Everyone was slowly arriving to the graveyard in Whispering Pines.I had it so when people arrived, some of my sisters favorite songs were playing. Everyone I knew came to give respect and their wishes. Honestly, I didnt even know half of these people. Alot of them looked like teenagers at the most. They must be Shay's friends. The ceremony soon began and they brought out my sisters casket. It was cherry wood and the best I could get for my sister. Soon enough the casket was set, so once the prayers were over, it could begin to desend into the ground. Everyone placed a single red rose on her casket and my friend Angela's daughter, Mirah, who was carried by Angela, placed a rainbow horse plushie on the casket along with the roses. I wanted to cry so bad right then and there. That plushie, Shay gave to Mirah when she was born. Fallyn and I held eachother close when my sister started to go into the ground. I wanted this to all be a dream, but it obviously it wasnt. Fallyn had simply wiped her eye with a tissue so her makeup wouldnt run, I looked at her. I knew her and Shay werent the best of friends, but she was like an older sister. She helped Shay through the boy talk, when she had her first zit, her first period her first date, everything that I couldnt do, Fallyn was right there to help, so I knew Lynn was going to be missing her.

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this  
**  
* Two and a half years later *  
My little girl was born 2 years ago, and we named her Cheyanna Kiersten Moore. Since her birth I made sure we visted my sister. This year when we went to go see her, Cheyanna can talk, so Im sure she is going to be asking her mother and I questions.  
" Shannon are you ready to go?" Fallyn asked me as she came downstairs with Cheyanna all changed for the August air.  
" Yeah. Cheyanna, you wanna go get your sandels on so we can leave?" I asked my little girl bending to her height. Cheyanna had my eyes, and facial structure but had the beautiful blonde hair like her mother has and some freckles here and there.  
" Yeah!!! I wove sandels!" She squeaked out. Cheyanna ran over to the door, sat down and slid her sandels on. The only thing wrong with her was that she was hearing impaired. Fallyn , Cheyanna and I walked out of our house and into my Hummer. After I got Cheyanna strapped in her carseat, we were off down the road.  
" Dada, who dat wady on your mirror?" Cheyanna asked me. I wondered what she was talking about til I looked into my rear view mirror and noticed the picture of Shay I had stuck there.  
" Oh thats my sister. Her name is Shay. We're going to see her."  
" Weally?!"  
" Sort if hunny. I will explain it the best I can when we get there." Lynn looked over at me with the ' Its gonna be okay ' look. She was right... hopefully. I didnt want my baby girl to see me cry. Soon enough we arrived at the graveyard and I put the truck in park. Fallyn went to get the flowers from the trunk when I went to get Chey out. I stuck her on my shoulders so she could see an entire view of the graveyard. Plus, she likes being that high up. We walked as a family to my sisters grave plot and I had taken Cheyanna off of my shoulders.  
"Why we at grabesite dada? I dought we were seeing sister?" Fallyn had taken over at this point.  
"Cheyanna, hunnie, we are seeing daddy's sister." Fallyn pulled out a picture of Shay and showed Cheyanna up close. " This was Auntie Shay. She died in a motorcross accident."  
" Died?"  
" Yeah. It means she went bye-bye."  
" When she comin back?"  
" She isnt coming back. She's gone." Fallyn tried her best to explain without getting me upset about my feelings. It didnt work. I started to sniffle alittle. Fallyn turned to me. " Would you like some alone time babe?"  
" Yeah."  
" Come on Cheyanna. Lets go look at the big Pine Tree over here." Fallyn said to Cheyanna as she pointed towards the tree. They got there and Cheyanna was pickin up pinecones.

**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

" Hey little sis. I miss you a lot and so doesnt Fallyn. Well, I should really say the who Carolina Crew misses you. I wish you were here. You know if there was anything I could have done to save you I would have. I came to say I love you and miss you. I brought your favorite roses with Babysbreath. As you probably already know, Cheyanna was born. She doesnt know alot about you, but dont worry, she will know how awesome of an aunt she was going to have. Well, I have to get to Gas Chamber, but I love you and I thought I would stop by, like I do every so often. Love you, for now and forever." I finished up by kissing her tombstone and layin the flowers on her grave. I called for Fallyn and Cheyanna to come. We were getting ready to leave when Cheyanna spoke up.  
" Wait I forgot something!" She picked up her 3 pinecones and ran over to my sisters grave. I watched her as she placed them on the grave. I guess she wanted to give her feelings. Fallyn and I walked over to where Cheyanna was and I heard something that made me wanna cry. " Auntie Shay, I never met you before, but form what dada tells me you were a kick butt wady. Im Cheyanna, your... your.." she turned to us." Dada what Im I?"  
" Her niece."  
" Okay!" she looked back at the grave and finished up her adorable speech." Im Cheyanna, your niece. I wove you and I wish I could have met you. Bye Bye." Cheyanna walked over to us and I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a hug, Fallyn joined in the family love.

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away**

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you  
  
I woke up out of a dead sleep. I felt my forehead , I was hot and sweating. Fallyn woke up, she must have heard me.  
" Babe, are you okay?" she asked half asleep.  
" Yeah, I must of had a bad dr-" I noticed her stomach. " Wait, are you still pregnant?"  
" Yes..... why are you ask-"  
" It was all a nightmare?!"  
" What was?"  
" Shay isnt dead?! Lynn, where is Shay!!??"  
" Downstairs in the guest room. Why are you acting so stran-" I cut her off by running downstairs. I slid across the wood floors in my socks. Low and behold there my sister was. Sleeping. I shook her awake.  
"SHAY GET UP!"  
" WHAT DO YOU WANT SHANN!?" she bitched at me being half asleep. I gave her a huge bear hug.  
" I love you so much Shay! More than you will ever know!" I said planting a huge kiss on her cheek.  
"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHANNON!!!!" she screamed. " If you love me then you will let me go back to sleep so I can rest up!"  
"Alright alright. Love you night."  
" Night."

" My life ended in the hospital, at 6:15 am, August 12th, 1992. I died of severe 2nd degree burns, dehydration,and I ended up in a coma. I will never forget you my older, wiser brother. I wish you luck on your future family with Fallyn. I know I was a rebel teen who just wanted her older brother back, Im also sorry for putting you through hell for the past 5 years, expecially the last one we had together. To your son or daughter, please tell them about me, and that I love them with all my heart and I will be watching over them. And to the Hardys, Fallyn and the rest of our beloved family, Im sorry If I have treated in a bad way or have hurt your feelings please forgive me. My soul is now at rest with the Gods above, or as Lynn calls them, the Willow can always come visit me at my grave or in the land of the Imag I Nation, I wont be to far from my family memebers, especally you Shannon. I will be by your side, chanting your name when you fight. I love you all and wish u well." - Shayanne Demonica Moore

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

*~Shannon's POV~*  
I cant believe I lost her. She was my only other sibling. Now I have no other family members. Mom, dad, and now Shay are dead. When she died in that hospital bedroom and the doctor came out and told me, I broke down crying. Fallyn was there to comfort me, but there was nothing she could really do. We were bringing another life into the world and the little boy or girl would never meet their Aunt Shay , grandma or grandfather. It's true, Shay and I havent been getting along since Lynn and I told her that Lynn was pregnant, I will for now and ever regret punting and slapping my sister. I was being so protective of Fallyn, I let my mind take control of my body and I layed a hand on my sister. I've never done that before and I was simply raised better. That night in the hospital I stood right by her bedside, holding her hand. Shay's hand was cold. There was no life left in it. I begged, pleaded and cried for her to wake up but it simply wasnt happening. I fell to my knees crying for my lil sister. Fallyn, at 15weeks pregnant was out talking to the doctor, through tears, Lynn asked me how I wanted Shay to be put to rest and all I wanted was a simple burial. I knew Shay would want the same for me if I died.

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

* The day of the funeral *  
Everyone was slowly arriving to the graveyard in Whispering Pines.I had it so when people arrived, some of my sisters favorite songs were playing. Everyone I knew came to give respect and their wishes. Honestly, I didnt even know half of these people. Alot of them looked like teenagers at the most. They must be Shay's friends. The ceremony soon began and they brought out my sisters casket. It was cherry wood and the best I could get for my sister. Soon enough the casket was set, so once the prayers were over, it could begin to desend into the ground. Everyone placed a single red rose on her casket and my friend Angela's daughter, Mirah, who was carried by Angela, placed a rainbow horse plushie on the casket along with the roses. I wanted to cry so bad right then and there. That plushie, Shay gave to Mirah when she was born. Fallyn and I held eachother close when my sister started to go into the ground. I wanted this to all be a dream, but it obviously it wasnt. Fallyn had simply wiped her eye with a tissue so her makeup wouldnt run, I looked at her. I knew her and Shay werent the best of friends, but she was like an older sister. She helped Shay through the boy talk, when she had her first zit, her first period her first date, everything that I couldnt do, Fallyn was right there to help, so I knew Lynn was going to be missing her.

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

* Two and a half years later *  
My little girl was born 2 years ago, and we named her Cheyanna Kiersten Moore. Since her birth I made sure we visted my sister. This year when we went to go see her, Cheyanna can talk, so Im sure she is going to be asking her mother and I questions.  
" Shannon are you ready to go?" Fallyn asked me as she came downstairs with Cheyanna all changed for the August air.  
" Yeah. Cheyanna, you wanna go get your sandels on so we can leave?" I asked my little girl bending to her height. Cheyanna had my eyes, and facial structure but had the beautiful blonde hair like her mother has and some freckles here and there.  
" Yeah!!! I wove sandels!" She squeaked out. Cheyanna ran over to the door, sat down and slid her sandels on. The only thing wrong with her was that she was hearing impaired. Fallyn , Cheyanna and I walked out of our house and into my Hummer. After I got Cheyanna strapped in her carseat, we were off down the road.  
" Dada, who dat wady on your mirror?" Cheyanna asked me. I wondered what she was talking about til I looked into my rear view mirror and noticed the picture of Shay I had stuck there.  
" Oh thats my sister. Her name is Shay. We're going to see her."  
" Weally?!"  
" Sort if hunny. I will explain it the best I can when we get there." Lynn looked over at me with the ' Its gonna be okay ' look. She was right... hopefully. I didnt want my baby girl to see me cry. Soon enough we arrived at the graveyard and I put the truck in park. Fallyn went to get the flowers from the trunk when I went to get Chey out. I stuck her on my shoulders so she could see an entire view of the graveyard. Plus, she likes being that high up. We walked as a family to my sisters grave plot and I had taken Cheyanna off of my shoulders.  
"Why we at grabesite dada? I dought we were seeing sister?" Fallyn had taken over at this point.  
"Cheyanna, hunnie, we are seeing daddy's sister." Fallyn pulled out a picture of Shay and showed Cheyanna up close. " This was Auntie Shay. She died in a motorcross accident."  
" Died?"  
" Yeah. It means she went bye-bye."  
" When she comin back?"  
" She isnt coming back. She's gone." Fallyn tried her best to explain without getting me upset about my feelings. It didnt work. I started to sniffle alittle. Fallyn turned to me. " Would you like some alone time babe?"  
" Yeah."  
" Come on Cheyanna. Lets go look at the big Pine Tree over here." Fallyn said to Cheyanna as she pointed towards the tree. They got there and Cheyanna was pickin up pinecones.

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

" Hey little sis. I miss you a lot and so doesnt Fallyn. Well, I should really say the who Carolina Crew misses you. I wish you were here. You know if there was anything I could have done to save you I would have. I came to say I love you and miss you. I brought your favorite roses with Babysbreath. As you probably already know, Cheyanna was born. She doesnt know alot about you, but dont worry, she will know how awesome of an aunt she was going to have. Well, I have to get to Gas Chamber, but I love you and I thought I would stop by, like I do every so often. Love you, for now and forever." I finished up by kissing her tombstone and layin the flowers on her grave. I called for Fallyn and Cheyanna to come. We were getting ready to leave when Cheyanna spoke up.  
" Wait I forgot something!" She picked up her 3 pinecones and ran over to my sisters grave. I watched her as she placed them on the grave. I guess she wanted to give her feelings. Fallyn and I walked over to where Cheyanna was and I heard something that made me wanna cry. " Auntie Shay, I never met you before, but form what dada tells me you were a kick butt wady. Im Cheyanna, your... your.." she turned to us." Dada what Im I?"  
" Her niece."  
" Okay!" she looked back at the grave and finished up her adorable speech." Im Cheyanna, your niece. I wove you and I wish I could have met you. Bye Bye." Cheyanna walked over to us and I scooped her up in my arms and gave her a hug, Fallyn joined in the family love.

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

I woke up out of a dead sleep. I felt my forehead , I was hot and sweating. Fallyn woke up, she must have heard me.  
" Babe, are you okay?" she asked half asleep.  
" Yeah, I must of had a bad dr-" I noticed her stomach. " Wait, are you still pregnant?"  
" Yes..... why are you ask-"  
" It was all a nightmare?!"  
" What was?"  
" Shay isnt dead?! Lynn, where is Shay!!??"  
" Downstairs in the guest room. Why are you acting so stran-" I cut her off by running downstairs. I slid across the wood floors in my socks. Low and behold there my sister was. Sleeping. I shook her awake.  
"SHAY GET UP!"  
" WHAT DO YOU WANT SHANN!?" she bitched at me being half asleep. I gave her a huge bear hug.  
" I love you so much Shay! More than you will ever know!" I said planting a huge kiss on her cheek.  
"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHANNON!!!!" she screamed. " If you love me then you will let me go back to sleep so I can rest up!"  
"Alright alright. Love you night."  
" Night."


	7. Chapter 7

No matter what they say in life, you can never believe it unless it comes from the horse's mouth. I learned that when my idiot brother woke me up at a very early time. Man sometimes I wonder… and here is the odd thing, he still hasn't told me why he did that…. Maybe I should ask Fallyn, he tells her everything. Yup... I'm going to do that. I think she went outback. Closing my laptop notebook, I slid off the couch and walked out onto the deck and Fallyn was out in the yard playing with little baby Oz. Beginning to walk down to the yard, I heard Fallyn begin to scream and as I shot up to see what was wrong, Fallyn was kneeling on the ground, holding her stomach… I think… wait… stomach… pregnancy… screams.. OMFG FALLYN IS IN LABOR! I ran down to the yard and crouched next to her.  
"Fallyn are you okay? Is it the baby? Is it coming?" I couldn't stop running my mouth. She spoke only as much as she could.  
"I'm going into labor… get your brother and please get me to the hospital. Quick!" I helped her up and guided her to my car. Once Fallyn was in the back seat, I closed the door, quickly got in and called my brother. He finally picked up after about the 13th ring, meanwhile I was driving down the road, to the hospital while Fallyn was in labor. Let me tell you, that woman has a set of lungs like no tomorrow.  
"What's up Squirt?" Shannon said  
"Oh you know the usual… taking care of your girlfriend!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Fallyn's gone into labor Shannon… you need to get to the hospital and fast! We're on our way."  
"Okay I'll be there as soon as I possibly can once the signing is over.."  
"Shannon! Fallyn wants you to be here for her and she probably will not be happy if your not there to witness your son and or daughter's birth. Leave the signing, tell everyone your sorry but your fiancé is in labor!" I snapped at him. Jeez.. what a goof.  
"Fiancé? What are you talking about? Lynn is my girlfriend not fiancé."  
"Oh don't play stupid Shannon, I seen that ring you were going to give her." After I said that. Fallyn's screamed in agonizing pain. Shannon had a long pause after I told him about how I found the ring.  
"Damn... well I'll be down asap." We both hung up and I continued to drive to the nearest hospital. About 30 minutes later, I got Fallyn into the hospital and laying on the bed. She began to scream more and more, like she was going to die...


	8. Chapter 8

I became an Aunt, Fallyn gave birth to a little boy. My brother and Lynn named their son Maxamillion Brian Moore. Suddenly, everything was like a rapid ring of fire….. Doctors and nurses began to run around with papers flying everywhere and I heard Fallyn screaming bloody murder. Oh no…. she didn't have a tear in her cervix, did she? I couldn't find my brother, I looked up and seen Shannon was trying to cover and escort me out of the room where Max was born. I didn't know what was going on.  
"Shannon… what's happening?" I questioned my older sibling.  
"I'm not entirely sure… but it's not great." He replied. I have a comment but I'm not going to say it. Anyways- my brother and I sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear at least some sort of news. The Hardyz arrived moments ago. They were best friends with my brother, especially Jeff. Sometimes I think Jeff is trying to steal Fallyn away from my brother, but I could be wrong. A nurse came out and asked my brother if she could talk to him for a moment. I prayed that nothing was wrong with the baby…..or Fallyn for that matter. It's weird… I'm actually being nice to her. Damn, I must be getting sick or something. I looked at my brother for a moment and in just a quick second- his plump cheeks were now ridden with sadness. Shannon walked over here, stood me up and hugged me…. this could one mean one thing. Maxamillion is …..dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Only a short couple days later, even though Fallyn was still sore, Shannon and her were fighting up a storm. Sometimes I wonder why I still havent gotten my own place. I began to hear glass shatter from the kitchen.  
"SHANNON!' Fallyn screamed then followed by alot of loud thuds. Oh no... Shannon is beating on her again. The last time I tried to help her I was nearly thrown into the wall. Yes.. Shannon has rage issues.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! he replied loudly. Oh brother.. I better go up and TRY to help her. Quietly giong upstairs, Shannon and Fallyn's door was minorly opened, just enough for me to see what was going on. Man I seen somethings that I thought I would never see in my lifetime. I gasped lightly when I seen my own flesh and blood slam his own future fiance against the wall, then to the floor and began to beat the shit out of her.  
"SHANNON PLEASE STOP!" I ran right in and tried to pull him off. He shoved me on my ass and continued his harsh beating. I stood up and tried again but once more I was pushed on my ass. I looked around trying to find something that'll maybe,hopefully stop him. Eventually my eyes laid upon a wooden spoon. I grabbed the sppon and wailed my brother over the head with it. For a few split seconds the action I just had taken, stopped him from hurting Fallyn. Fallyn escaped as fast as she possibly could and she curled up in a corner of the room. What the fuck is going to happen now since I hit Shannon?


	10. Chapter 10

Shannon looked up at me. I was fucked. Yup…. Fucked…. Hardcore. Fallyn was still in the corner but I knew if Shannon was gonna hurt me, she would be the one to teach him a thing or two.  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUH! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE MOM AND DAD ARE GONE YOU THINK I CANT DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR ATTITUDE? MOM AND DAD LEFT ME INCHARGE OF YOU! NOT FALLYN, NOT JEFF… NOT ANYONE!" Shannon snapped. He grabbed me by my collar and hoisted me off the ground. Before I knew it, Fallyn had speared Shannon into the ground and started to fight him.  
"SHAY RUN! NOW!"  
"What about you Fallyn?"  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! GO!" I did as told and bolted out of my house. I ran to the only place where I knew I was going to be safe. The Hardy Household. Around 5pm I arrived at the house. I violently banged on the door.  
"Coming!" I heard Matt say. He opened and saw me. He knew what was happening. "Oh no…. JEFF!" I told the brothers everything and that they had to stop Shannon.

…..

We kicked in the door of my bro's house and ran to upstairs. I opened the door and say Fallyn on the floor, bleeding out of her stomach. Shannon sat on the bed, with his head down and just had a sick smile on his face.  
"Fallyn!" Jeff kneeled before her. Shannon realized and was about to attack him but Matt got to Shannon before he could. Jeff carried Fallyn out of the house and drove her to the hospital as fast as he could.  
"Shay… go downstairs." Matt told me not taking his eyes off of my brother. I nodded my head and sat downstairs and went outside to sit on the tire swing in the backyard. What was going to happen to my brother? Was Matt going to beat sense into him or was he just going to talk to him? I hope Jeff got Fallyn to the hospital okay. I'm really worried about her. I swung on the swing…. waiting for answers.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt walked outta the house and found Shay swinging on the swing set. The young geen haired girl looked up.

"Hey Matty." She said trying to keep her smile, but it went back to a plain, sad face.

"I'm sorry that your brother treated Fallyn like he did."

"I never thought Sher Sher would act that way... especially after mom and dad taught him to treat women with respect..." Shay sighed. " I know I dont like Fallyn all that much but... I didnt want that to happen. After all, she did lose her son."

"Dont forget Shay, hun, it was Shannon's as well." Matt corrected her.

"Yeah... he was treating her fine til Max died." there was a pause and then Shay lifted her head up from looking at her shoes. " THAT'S WHAT TRIGGERED SHANNON INTO ACTING LIKE HE IS MATTY!"

"What? That Max died?"

"YEAH! I mean, ever since Maxamillion died just after a few hours here on earth, Shannon went I guess into this dark hole. He started to blame Fallyn for everything! No matter what the situation was."

"And that's when he started beating her too?"

"Well more than before."

"You mean your brother layed his hands on Fallyn before in a hurtful way?" Matt was now intrigued by this conversation. He never known Shannon as to hurt someone, especially a woman.

"Yes Matt. I witnessed it all too. Some scary ass shit." Shay and Matt talked a little bit more. Soon enough, Matt recieved a call from Jeff. It was a update on Fallyn's condition. "How is she man?" Matt answered his brother as he put it on speaker so lil Moore could listen as well.

"She's not as injured as we thought. Shannon stabbed her pretty well. The doctor said if the knife was just 2 more inches to the left, she would've died." Jeff confessed. Shay gasped and started to cry. Matt held her close, tryin to comfort her. " Ah man I didnt know Shay was listenin!"

"It's okay Jeff. It's better she hears it from the horses mouth." Jeff chuckled and did his horse neigh to try and cheer the sad Moore up. Matt heard Shay giggle at the sound of Jeff's neigh. "You're making her laugh Jeff, that's good."

"Alright bro, you and the peeps comin to the hospital?"

"Shay and I are... I dont know about Mr. 'I think Im so badass'."

"Ight', I'll ber here." Jeff hung up. Matt ended the call and helped Shay up to her room so she could get changed. Matt stood outside of her door, waiting for her and keeping an eye out for Shannon. He knew that Shannon wouldnt be going anywhere. Matt smirked remembering what he did. He screamed and yelled at Shannon til Shannon was scared to death of him. Shay finished getting dress and the two got into Matt's corvette and drove to the hospital.


End file.
